


All Mine

by orphan_account



Category: Drab Majesty (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mona wakes up in the morning; only to find himself tied to the bedpost with ropes then getting dicked down by a possessive Deb...
Relationships: Mona D/Deb Demure





	All Mine

The next morning, Mona wakes up in bed and wants to get dressed to head to the studio, but his wrists were tied above the bedpost with nylon ropes… This frighten him; so, he yanks the restraint, hoping to set himself free, but no luck. All he could do was panic... he was completely bound...

That was until, he heard the creek of a door and walking footsteps... it was Deb. 

He immediately exchanged glances at the guitarist with a blush. 

Deb queries. “Morning, babe! Are you liking those new restraints I got you from downtown?!?” 

“W-What a-are you- w-what i-is this- what’s happening?” Mona yanked himself again.  
  
“Oh, nothing, babe. We’re just gonna have a little fun this morning.” Deb said while getting on the bed. 

Mona’s eyes widen. “F-Fun?” 

“Yes, fun. Daddy’s gonna take really good care of you…and you’ve got a safe word for this too, ‘Mona’!” Mona didn’t like that tone of voice. 

But he braced himself for the events in-store (and carefully listened to his name being mentioned), because he knew he did something wrong that the guitarist didn’t like. 

He was scared and excited which was odd, but that’s how it goes for him. _Always_. 

“And for this entire morning, your gonna call me ‘Daddy’ or else I ain’t giving you my dick. Got it?” Deb walked over to him, gripping his chin tightly. 

Mona whimpered. “…Y-Yes, y-yes, I-I got it-” 

“Got it? Got it, what?!?” before he could say anything else; a strike landed on his cheek then he yelped.

Deb slapped him across the face, repeatedly this time, until his cheeks turned redder from the impact and made him plea but it was satisfying... when Mona felt the pain, he liked it. 

In fact, he wanted more. 

As he was being tortured, he tilted his head to let the guitarist slap him like crazy because _all_ of it was a turn-on. 

But Deb stopped and Mona was disappointed. 

Deb withdrew and licked his lips, eyeing the keyboardist with dominance and passion. 

“Hey, don’t make me gag you! What do you say after ‘got it’? C’mon, you know your choice of words, you fucking slut! What do you say after it?!?” he threw several punches at Mona’s stomach until the brunette groaned in pain, followed by coughing. 

“G-Got i-it, d-daddy…” Mona choked out, as the pain started to give him masochistic thrills, but he didn’t care if he was a menace anymore… he just wanted Debbie to punish him like this. 

“Good, boy. Now, let me get my whip so we can get started.” after Deb got off the bed, Mona watched him search the drawers of the nightstand. 

Deb grabbed the whip—along with other mysterious objects—and closes it, before heading back to the bound keyboardist. 

Just then; Mona gasped when Deb held out the toy in his hand for him to see.

“I-Is t-that a uh- uh furry buttplug?” 

“Yep, and I’m gonna use it on you!”

The guitarist gave him no time to adjust. 

Spreading his legs widely, he stuffed the shiny piece of glass with fur into his hole, making him groan in pain at the sudden intrusion. 

It hurt, due to the lack of preparation. 

“Hnghh- d-daddy I-I c-can’t- ngh-”

“Silence! If you push that thing outta of ya; I ain’t fucking ya! Now, where was I…? Oh yeah, that’s right!!!” 

Deb grabbed him by the head; unzipping his trousers and briefs, revealing a large throbbing cock. 

Mona blushed as it came whirling out with intense force, oozing with pre-cum, but it made him want it even more. 

“Suck it, bitch!” he ordered. 

Mona, being the obedient bottom he was, did as he was told. Opening his mouth, he let Deb’s member slide in and swirled his tongue across it. 

Meanwhile, Deb swung the braided-leather across his chest, encouraging him to continue but he follows suit.

He took as much as he could of it into his mouth, then gagged once he felt the tip hit the back of his throat. 

Tears started spewing from his eyes, when Deb rolled his hips and swung the whip across his skin at the same time. He was preoccupied, that’s for sure… but that’s when he bobbed his head rhythmically—despite Deb’s death grip around his raven locks—and tried to give him the best blow job/deep throat as possible. Though, it worked. Deb moaned and whipped him mercilessly, while fucking his mouth. 

Groaning, despite his mouth being full, Mona hollowed his cheeks at the meaty hambone. Licking, every inch of his cock with his saliva-ridden tongue and mouth until his daddy was satisfied. 

Deb quickly withdrew, pushing Mona away from his newly-wet cock, and grabbed him by the hair again… until he was face to face.

“Lick daddy’s balls, now! You dirty bitch!” 

Mona had no choice but to do what he was told to again. 

Therefore, he leaned forward and looks up at his daddy, before taking one of the chunky balls in his mouth. Deb smirks, then struck him with the whip as an encouragement to continue. Mona complied; swirling his tongue across the sack before munching one by one… exchanging eye contact with his daddy in the process. 

Deb groaned, “Fuck yeah- don’t stop, baby-” once he felt Mona nibbling each part of his bollocks.

He swung the whip across his stomach, until the boy let out muffled moans that sent vibrations through his foreskin, and continued to strike with no mercy while Mona's licking his balls.

Meanwhile, Mona was somewhat disappointed because he couldn’t grab his daddy’s cock due to ropes. But he licked as best as he could and moaned to each whiplash to his abdomen. The pain (coupled with going down on Deb) was turning him-on to the point that his cock began to ooze with pre-cum and twitch against his thigh, which resulted into moans getting louder… as the need for release and to be touched and fucked at the same time, grew even stronger. 

Deb knew this and looked down at him with superiority, forcefully whipping him once he flickered his shorter tongue across the sack and moved south. Licking each and every inch of his throbbing erection.

Mona, who looks up at him again, flinches this time when he felt a whiplash to his own hard cock and more tears started forming in his eyes. 

It hurt more than he imagined, but it felt so fucking good at the same time. 

It felt like a 3rd degree burn, because he had been burned before, but it was delightful. He couldn’t be any happier. 

Him and Deb also liked tears (well, Mona just discovered this), so that was a turn-on for them too. But whenever Deb fucked him dryly a few times; Mona would cry but Deb secretly liked it because of hidden darcyphillia. So, it was best kept a secret from Mona for years and he wouldn’t tell… ever. 

But before he could blink, Deb pushed him away again until he falls back; grunting from the ropes that were keeping him a certain distance and restrained. 

Pouting, he eyed his daddy with pure disgruntlement:

“Daddy, why did you stop?!?!?” he whined, but Deb ignores him and crawled in between. Essentially, sitting in front of him until he’s facing the bound but skinny form below, tied to the bedpost with ropes. 

“Beg for me!” Deb said, as he swung the whip across his crotch again. 

Mona moaned in pain and pleasure, but followed orders like a good boy; so, that he wouldn’t be sacked today.

“P-Please, d-daddy- fuck me- ARGH-” he yelped once he felt another whiplash at his hard penis. 

Smirking, Deb spread his legs even wider until his fluffy buttplug was revealed. But then he didn’t do anything. He just sat there and watched. 

Mona realized this, and his eyes were wide with confusion and impatience. 

Mona wanted the D now. 

“Daddy, what are you waiting for! Please fuck me! Fuck me with your big cock! Make me limp out of this room! Please!” he begged again.

Deb lets out a quiet chuckle, before he honors his sub’s request by; holding his legs up and positioning himself in front of his already-filled hole.

Mona’s eyes widen and his eyebrows squinted in discomfort, as he felt and saw Deb; probing his stuffed hole with his cock. 

“You’re fucking mine!” Deb said, before ramming himself all the way in.

Once he forcefully shoved his cock pass the tight ring of muscle, that’s pre-occupied with a metallic toy as well, he began thrusting at an indescribable pace that Mona couldn’t comprehend and eventually scream out for more. 

“Ohh, so fucking tight-” Deb moaned as he felt the piece of metal, rubbing and clenching against his own cock and made Mona’s hole even tighter.

Mona clutched his fist and curled his toes weakly, as his daddy was thrusting deep inside of him that his hole was stretched to the limit.

He was amazed by himself, so his cock twitched and oozed with pre-cum at the sight of being able to take so much up his ass that made him close already.

So, as Deb was pounding away, forcefully shoving his cock inside-out. Mona half moaned, half screamed, as the urge to inform his daddy to ejaculate grew stronger and stronger by the minute.

He couldn’t last much longer… not with his daddy and the toy inside his gaping hole. 

“Ohhh- god- yes- daddy- I’m about to- AAAH-” Mona cried out, once he felt his daddy pumping him to expulsion.

Deb jerked him the same time he was thrusting, mercilessly, before increasing his pace until he lost track of speed and made the younger scream and shudder below.

  
Mona moaned in a high-pitched voice, “Ohhhhh- s-shittttttt-” before spasming and shooting his load all over their bodies in violent strands of cum… when his daddy fucked him; nice and rough.

But once Mona was spent from the intense orgasm and pleasure, Deb continued to pound his ass until he eventually reached his peak too. 

Mona mewled and exchanged glances at his daddy guitarist, before squirming once he felt him; spilling his load inside of his filled rectum… the sensation was quite fulfilling because he already felt the metallic toy still inside of him after all of this time, as well as Deb’s throbbing member, so it was nice to have daddy’s cum inside him as well. But the idea of being able to take two at once, turned him-on even more than he thought (which is why he came so quickly and so hard at the same time).

It was quite the experience…

After Deb was finished, he immediately pulled his dick out of his wet anus until loads of cum began to drip out and stain the bedsheets… while the buttplug, automatically, fell out of him as well.

Mona was somewhat disappointed, because he felt empty inside without the two (an object and pulsating-reproductive organ) filling him up. 

But then he gasped when he saw his daddy lean forward, straight above him, and remove the nylon ropes that were keeping his wrists together. 

Deb quickly unraveled each section, that kept the ropes intact and tied in a knot, before stripping them completely from Mona’s wrists and the bedpost itself… followed by moving the fluffy buttplug out of his way and setting it somewhere on the nightstand then moving himself between Mona’s legs. 

Mona easily let go, allowing his hands to fall against nothing, and wrapped his arms around Deb’s neck to bring them closer.

Deb hazily towered him and lets out a quiet chuckle then settled himself beside Mona on the bed… however, Mona takes advantage and flips their position until he was on top and Deb was at bottom… straddling his waist in the process.

“That was amazing!” Mona said, voice huskier than usual, before lending a deeper kiss to Deb’s lips.

Deb eventually parted, “Yeah, that was- but I don’t ever wanna see you kiss a fangirl again! ‘Cause if you do…I’ll punish your ass by not fucking it in a month…got it?!?” then he wrapped his arms around Mona’s waist (currently bruised from the whipping earlier) and pecked his cheekbone.

“Aww, whaaaat??? Is that really the main reason why you punished me?!?” Mona pouted.

“Yep, you could’ve just gave that girl a hug… instead of a kiss on her forehead at the afterparty last week” Deb rolled them over until he was back on top, before adding “…only I get that kiss on the forehead, not her-” then crashed their lips together again for an even deeper kiss than the previous.

Mona’s cheeks were burning, to the point he looked like a stuffed anime character, but he naturally kissed back and let his lover’s playful-possessive side kick in. 

They kissed and kissed for what seemed like ages, until they finally stopped and got back to cuddling with one another on the bed. 

Distracting themselves from engaging in another heated activity, Mona tucked himself underneath his lover’s chest and yarned with half-lidded eyes. As the position they were currently in, kept him warm to the point he was able to hibernate from such a comfortable state any minute (and because, Deb was still clothed the entire time during sex and after).

“Debbie, I’m tired- c-can w-we postpo-” Mona mumbled as he was dozing off again (since he just woke up this morning, but found himself falling back asleep again after the rough BDSM sex they just performed).

“Sure, we can postpone our recording sessions till tomorrow or even more than that…just get some rest babe, ‘cause you worked really hard this year-” and before Deb could continue, his baby boy was already asleep in his arms… and beneath his larger body.


End file.
